The true side of you
by hirochiro
Summary: Yamanbagiri wanted to find out reason why the silver haired uchigatana hid his face behind those mask, while the other man thought the same thing.


Notes: I know this must be a weird fanfiction, especially with the pairing. _**Super rare pair.**_ But I decide to write it anyway since my hands were itchy with these two. Hope you enjoy this.

Warning: Super rare pair ahead, so if it's not your cup of tea, you may leave this story. Beware of the (maybe) OOC characterization since I made Nakigitsune.. a little more talkative? And maybe a lot of grammar error, so feel free to tell me the mistakes!

 **Touken Ranbu belongs to DMM and Nitroplus**

* * *

.

.

It was a rather unusual day for Yamanbagiri.

Sure, their master sometimes was full of surprise. Yamanbagiri couldn't tell why, but it wasn't that he against it because their master had chosen Yamanbagiri and Nakigitsune in the same duty.

Ever since Yamanbagiri's first arrival in this citadel, all of his companions were always someone weird in his opinion. The weirdest companion he had ever encountered was Tsurumaru Kuninaga, who always made him fatigued faster since Tsurumaru himself was a prankster. Yamanbagiri hoped that it would be the last time he worked with Tsurumaru.

Apparently, they would be working together for three days ahead collecting vegetables for dinner that had been planted before, and collecting mushrooms on the third day. That would be no problem for him. But of course there **were** something bothering him a little.

Imagine someone like Yamanbagiri, a man with little words with dominated pessimist aura met Nakigitsune, a man that almost never spoke by himself due to his shyness. One word that fit them was: awkward.

Their current atmosphere was no other than heavy silent and awkward. Yamanbagiri wasn't someone that could start a conversation and kept the conversation. Unless if he told you about something like he was a fake and then refused to believe that he was a fake, however he would tell you that he was a fake again. On the other hand, Nakigitsune was very shy and always made a small response like nod if he agreed with you or shake his head when he disagreed. His fox was his only closest friend.

One more thing that bothered him was why Nakigitsune wore a mask _every single day._ Even when he was about to depart to battlefield. _'He wasn't a fake like me'_ , Yamanbagiri told himself, but why would he wore a mask. And also he never saw Nakigitsune true face behind that mask.

If Yamanbagiri being honest, he was curious how was Nakigitsune's true face.

' _Does he like to cosplay?'_

Yamanbagiri started to think by himself. Thousands questions were spinning in his head, but he still couldn't figure out the answer, until—

"Are you okay?"

He was startled by voice, which was surprisingly soft. It was rare to hear Nakigitsune's voice, but somehow, it was low and calm.

"Ah, I'm alright.. sorry, I spaced out."

Nakigitsune only nod his head, before turned back to his work.

Really, how long did Yamanbagiri space out? Nakigitsune had collected a lot of various vegetables, while he hadn't even reached the half of the container.

"Do you feel dizzy? You can rest for a while."

"No, I'm okay. I'll continue this."

Yamanbagiri's questions were left covered like a mystery until they had finished their first day.

* * *

.

Even though dinner had ended, it was still crowded and the citadel filled with loud voice from the other men. Being quite an isolated man Yamanbagiri was, he decided to go to the backyard where less people were presence.

As he predicted, backyard was filled with silence. He then sat on the wooden floor. Feeling the breeze started to caress his face, his eyes were locked immediately at the night sky. It was like he was drowned in the deep silence that he didn't know there were presences started to sit next to him.

"Yamanbagiri is spacing out again."

When he heard the voice that he thought never belonged to any other swords men in the citadel, he startle again. This was the twice and this time, he was startled by a high voice.

He turned his head, and found a pair of golden eyes met his aqua blue. Also, he found a fox that was sitting on the other man shoulder. Yamanbagiri assumed that voiced was from the fox.

"You surprise me again." Yamanbagiri exhaled slowly while wondering why it felt like he always met Nakigitsune today. And he was wearing the mask as always.

Yamanbagiri was curious. The more he asked his own unanswered question in his brain, the more his curiosity grew. It seems weird for him to mind other people business where his usual nature was being ignorant in social interactions. But he wanted to know why Nakigitsune would wear a mask when he wasn't even fake like him.

Should he ask Nakigitsune? What responds would he get from the fox sword man?

' _Wait a minute_ , _How did he eat dinner then? And, who had seen his real face?'_

"Could you please not stare at Nakigitsune like that? He was very shy."

Oh right. Yamanbagiri's head was too busy until he realized he had stared at Nakigitsune. He quickly turned his head with a little blush on his cheeks. Who wouldn't blushed when you were caught watching someone intently for pretty long time? No wonder he felt warm so suddenly.

"I-I'm sorry."

He hid his face with his white hood and still trying to calm himself. He felt so restless today. First he was spacing out twice and now he was caught watching Nakigitsune right in front of him.

Could he just switch place with someone tomorrow? He could die from embarrassment.

"If you have something troubling you, I won't mind listening."

His aqua pupils blinked twice, trying to process what had the silver haired man said. Yamanbagiri wouldn't want to say it loudly, but he had just learned something that Nakigitsune was actually very kind and understanding. But no way would he tell Nakigitsune what was bothering him since morning. He hadn't had much courage to ask, afraid that the smaller man might upset.

"There's nothing really. I was just wondering about our duty tomorrow." Yamanbagiri lied, and peeked over the man beside him. What surprise him again (and this was the third time) Nakigitsune smiled a little. Somehow, it was a relieved smile and Yamanbagiri found it was pretty.. amusing.

"I thought you didn't like to work with me." was only Nakigitsune's respond.

' _Of course you are much better than someone I know.'_ Yamanbagiri thought sarcastically. Working with Nakigitsune felt much quicker. Although he had to admit the atmosphere between them were tense and awkward.

"No.. in fact.."

He paused for a moment, making the silver haired uchigatana turned his head to him. Waiting for the words that would come up from the taller man's lips.

' _I feel like I could started to warm up with him..'_

"N-Nevermind. Let's do our best tomorrow." Yamanbagiri stuttered for a bit, feeling his cheeks started to get slight redder than before. Fortunately, the uchigatana beside him didn't seem to notice when he just nodded his head.

The two of them let a comfortable silence filled the backyard. Bluish night sky sceneries above their head add more soothing situation, until they end their night by parting each other.

* * *

.

He decided that he would ask Nakigitsune about the mask matter.

It couldn't be helped since his curiosity had reached its limit. He somehow had prepared to get an unbelievable responds from Nakigitsune, including him being upset towards the blonde uchigatana.

Perhaps Nakigitsune wouldn't be _that_ upset just because he asked his privacy. He hoped so, though.

"Nakigitsune.."

The one being called turned his head to Yamanbagiri, then stared softly at Yamanbagiri's another weird behavior.

Yamanbagiri tried to inhale some refreshing oxygen that was produced by the trees since it was morning. He stuttered, thinking how and what kind of suited words should he asked him. Since it could be Nakigitsune's privacy, he had to ask it politely.

' _What words should I choose? 'May I know' or 'Mind if you're telling me?'_

"What is it, Yamanbagiri? You're being weird again." Nakigitsune's fox was the one which had talked. The owner just tilted his head, waited patiently with his soft, blank like stare.

"Why are you always wearing your mask every day?"

.

.

.

The blonde just wanted to slap his own face now.

Of all the words he had thought carefully, why he had to blurt out with the overly casual and the most avoided words?

Yamanbagiri clenched his hand, didn't dare to look at his companion's golden irises. He cursed himself for blurted out so impolitely with someone privacy. Curse his nervousness that sometimes brought him to trouble. The thought of running away immediately creep his mind.

Nakigitsune didn't respond, which made it even worse. And the worst part was Nakigitsune started to walk away with no hint of caring the questions that had just pointed at him.

All at once, the feeling of guilt and bewildered engulfed him. He never hoped to get that cold reaction. Before Nakigitsune could walked away any further, Yamanbagiri raised his voice, almost like he was shouting, "I'm sorry if you're upset by the–"

"He doesn't have any particular reason. He used it because the mask shows his identity as fox uchigatana." the fox cut his words before he could finish them. Meanwhile, Yamanbagiri just stood there in shock and couldn't believe what he had heard. However, the negatives feeling that had just engulfed him slowly subsided.

"He's not upset, don't worry. He just surprised by your sudden question."

Oh, so that was why. Yamanbagiri could only sigh in relief.

"So that what was bothering you lately.." Nakigitsune hummed to himself a little. Little did Yamanbagiri know, he also felt glad he wasn't being a burden to the taller blonde, because he had been bothered by the thought of Yamanbagiri's weird attitude towards him since yesterday.

"So this was a misunderstanding, right?" the fox chirped again, this time with kind of happy tone. The owner just nodded enthusiastically.

"So.. uhm.." Nakigitsune continued. He also had something he wanted to know secretly, "May I ask why you're wearing those white hood?"

Yamanbagiri widen his eyes, wasn't sure how to explained it. His heart was racing and beat rapidly. His head seems didn't want to process those question. He wanted to decline that he was a duplicate, but sometimes he couldn't. He just didn't want to be compared. So he wanted to defend himself inside that big hood.

"I'm.. I'm just a duplicate.. only with this hood I can feel that I'm different from the original.."

"But I heard you had been regarded as Kunihiro's greatest masterpiece. Your design is more artistic.. so why you bothered by it?"

He froze. Couldn't really came up with argument except for _"I'm duplicate"_ or _"I'm nothing but imposter"_

The fox seems agreed with Nakigitsune. It also wanted to help Yamanbagiri overcome his insecurities and negative thought of being fake. The main problem was he couldn't accept himself, "Not accepting your self is hurts so much! Especially when you even had an amazing strength! You are you now. It's unforgiveable if you think like that, you know?"

"But still..!"

The blonde stopped for a moment. He stared at the ground with gloom expressions. His eyes got darker every passed emotions of anger, insecurities, fear, and sorrow, all of them began to haunt his soul at once.

' _I wanted to run away. I wanted to run away. Help me, I'm not a fake. Please acknowledge me as my true self—"_

"Yamanbagiri, please look at me."

The soothing voice with certain tone in it made Yamanbagiri raised his head. The moment he raised his head, his darken blue eyes caught Nakigitsune's act that would surprise the entire people in this citadel. Who wouldn't be shocked when Nakigitsune took off his mask that revealed his full face?

Yamanbagiri stared exactly for ten seconds in awe and surprise. The silver haired man was so bright and charming as well. Nakigitsune's skin complexions were white with rather thin lips. It was eye catching. But what was more interesting was: Nakigitsune, being someone that has never been used in battlefield before his arrival in this citadel and used to be caged in the isolated place which feels just like an eternity could show his true self without doubt. He may be antisocial and shy, but he could proudly spread his wings freely once he stepped into the whole new world.

Just the with thought of it, Yamanbagiri's blue eyes lighten once more. He felt like he had just learned something completely new from Nakigitsune.

"Try to show your real self. I'm sure everyone in the citadel will think the same, especially our master."

With one small smile on his face, Nakigitsune walked closer to him, and tugging his hood, "I'll be here to help you if you need me."

.

.

The moment they stared each other so closely, the more Yamanbagiri could feel some earnest inside him. It was like he had been influenced by the silver haired uchigatana. Nakigitsune's enchanting act, face and aura sent a feeling like electric shock for him. It was exciting that maybe Yamanbagiri wanted to start a first step.

* * *

.

Yellowish light from the candle emblazoned alongside the citadel where Yamanbagiri was stepping and his hood still covered half of his body. Holding the candle holder, he walked slowly, sometimes tip toed to avoid noisiness. He didn't want to wake other swordsmen, especially Ichigo Hitofuri's little brothers.

His main destination was Nakigitsune's room, so he was hoping the other uchigatana still awoke.

After he arrived in front of his destination's room, he slid the _shoji_ carefully before peeked inside. He was glad when he found out Nakigitsune still reading his book.

Being the creature with sharp hearing, the fox recognized his presence. Wiggling its tail, he said, "Oh, Yamanbagiri. How can we help you on this chilly night?"

Nakigitsune soon aware of Yamanbagiri's figure that stood outside his room. He closed his book, and then stared at Yamanbagiri with a questioning look.

"Sorry for bothering you at this time, but.." he paused for a while before gulped nervously. Seconds passed, and he continued his unfinished conversation, "Nakigitsune.. would you come here with me for a moment?"

.

.

Yamanbagiri took Nakigitsune to the same backyard as yesterday. While leading the fox uchigatana in silence, his eyes were wondering at the full moon. It shined amazingly bright with the clear night sky as the background, added with twinkling star as the final touch for that night's view.

He then stopped at the exact same place where they sat together yesterday. Still covered with the hood that was blown by chillier wind than yesterday, he turned his body so now he faced Nakigitsune.

"I've wondered about this since afternoon, and I had decided to do this and waited for the precise time.."

Without hesitation, the blonde opened his hood, revealing his bright yellow hair fully and his face. His cheeks turned red, but his eyes shown some earnest behind them.

Nakigitsune felt paralyzed for a moment. Unable to look away because.. Yamanbagiri was too beautiful. The pretty night view with bright yellow hair that combed by the wind and the rather tall figure of Yamanbagiri made Nakigitsune thought he was looking at the painting.

He really was the masterpiece of Kunihiro.

"I thought it will be unfair.. so.. I'll show it just for you.."

Nakigitsune couldn't hold his lips except forming a small soft smile—a very genuine small smile. "You really are beautiful." he complimented.

Yamanbagiri looked away from Nakigitsune. His cheeks became even redder from the compliment. He couldn't decline the compliment even though he wanted, because he knew that Nakigitsune was very honest and he really saw Yamanbagiri as his true self.

' _What the heck.. saying it like that even though you have.. a more beautiful smile..'_ Yamanbagiri smiled a little, the rarest thing he did in his entire life since his arrival in citadel. Maybe it was the second time he smiled. The first was when he gathered together with his brothers.

"I guess this will be a secret just the three of us, yes?"

A secret where they had shown their real self to each other. Yamanbagiri would keep this day as one of the amusing moment for him.

* * *

.

The last day felt so light for the two. No more tension or pressure between them. Also no more heavy or awkward silence, since they changed those silence with a little chat. The fox was dominating the talk the most, while the other two just nod or gave a short reponds. This was the first time Yamanbagiri could warm up with someone other than his brothers.

"Hey, how about the two of you compete with each other? Who gets more mushrooms will be the winner."

All of the sudden, like a box full of surprise, the fox suggested a competition. It said it was for the memento, but the two uchigatana's only gave blank stare as their responds.

"Oh, come on! If Nakigitsune win, Yamanbagiri has to give me a half of his dinner!" said the fox, wiggling its tail in amusement. For some reason, Nakigitsune hummed in agreement immediately, although his first respond was just a blank stare.

Annoyed by the thought he would lose, Yamanbagiri also came up with a bet, "Then if I win.."

He rolled his eyes towards the ground, knitted his two eyebrows together when his palm started to sweat. With the not-so-loud voice and slightly red colored cheeks, he said, "Just for today.. you have to show your real face again only to me."

.

.

.

Nakigitsune couldn't do anything but stared in awe at how Yamanbagiri managed to say something like that, and at the same time, he could only stayed silent even though his heart beat a little faster than usual.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 **Since I only watched the anime and did some searching of their history, I know this may not very good.**

 **Constructive critics always welcomed! Thank you for reading until the end!**


End file.
